Hechizo
by ScarletJaganshi
Summary: Milo y Camus son los reyes de un hermoso pueblo. Gracias a un milagro, 3 pequeños llegan a sus vidas, pero ¿como fue posible esto? Milo x Camus Hyoga x Shun Hiei x OC Kurama x OC Contiene Yaoi y Mpreg


1. El milagro

En las profundidades del bosque, oculto entre los frondosos árboles, cerca de un lago, se encontraba un gran y majestuoso castillo. Aquí vivían 2 reyes junto a sus hijos, ellos eran Milo, Camus, Hyoga, Yumiko y Scarlet Scorpius. Ambos reyes se habían conocido a los 16 años de edad. Desde un principio, ellos se llevaron muy bien y se convirtieron en amigos inseparables. No paso mucho tiempo para que se volvieran novios y poco después, Milo le propuso matrimonio a su amado. Este acepto sin dudarlo. En un principio, sus padres no aceptaron el hecho de que 2 príncipes contrajeran matrimonio; les parecía ridícula la idea la idea de que ambos pudieran una relación estable y mucho menos un buen y justo reinado. Sin mencionar que a ninguna de las familias le agradaba la otra. Sin embargo, al ver que ambos jóvenes se amaban con locura y que estaban dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por permanecer juntos, terminaron por aceptar su unión.

Así, con ayuda de varios amigos y trabajadores, construyeron aquel hermoso castillo, donde vivirían durante todo su reinado. Todo parecía perfecto: ambos eran felices, se tenían mucha confianza y no existía poder humano o divino que pudiera separarlos. Pero hubo un tiempo en el que el joven Camus se sumió en una profunda depresión. Y es que había algo que quería con todo su corazón, algo, o mejor dicho, alguien que probara el amor que sentía por el rubio: un bebé.

Milo trato varias veces de sacarlo de aquella triste postura, diciéndole que podrían adoptar un niño, pero el pelirrojo no dio su brazo a torcer; él quería un bebé que fuera su hijo biológico. Después de unas semanas, en que el ojirrojo casi no comía ni bebía y apenas salía de su habitación, el ojiazul consiguió que lo acompañara a pasear por el enorme bosque. Todo iba perfectamente; Camus casi se había olvidado del porque de su depresión. Se paso la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de algunos niños. Mientras tanto, Milo conversaba animadamente con quienes habían sido sus casi hermanos: Kanon, Aioria y Mu. Platicaban sobre sus vidas amorosas y de que era lo que hacía a sus parejas alguien tan especial para ellos.

Por supuesto, el rubio hablo de su amado esposo casi como si fuera una creación divina, con respeto y admiración, pero sin perder el toque de adoración y amor que adornaban sus palabras. Los otros tres también hablaron de sus parejas: Saga, Marin y Shaka. En eso estaban, cuando uno de los pequeños que estaban en compañía del francés llego corriendo, gritando el nombre del ojiazul.

-Que sucede?

-Mi señor, lamento llegar de esta manera, pero es urgente que venga conmigo

-Camus se encuentra bien?

-De el quería hablarle, se desmayo de repente

La noticia le llego al joven rey como un balde de agua fría. De inmediato, salió corriendo junto con el chico hacia donde se encontraba su esposo. El pelirrojo estaba recostado en el suelo inconsciente; varios niños trataban de darle aire para que despertara, pero el joven no se movía. Con mucho nerviosismo, el rubio comprobó los signos vitales del pelirrojo. Su respiración era normal y su corazón no estaba acelerado, pero estaba el pequeño detalle del desmayo. Los tres amigos del rey llegaron pronto con ellos y ayudaron a Milo a llevar a Camus con un medico.

Pasaron un par de horas. El ojiazul estaba muerto de nervios, sus amigos intentaban calmarlo inútilmente, pero el rubio les dejo claro que no se tranquilizaría hasta que viera a su amado. Justo en ese momento, el médico salió del consultorio y le pidió al rey que pasara a su oficina. Una vez ahí, con la voz ligeramente temblorosa, comenzó con su explicación:

_Bueno, como usted sabe, Nuestro señor Camus se desmayo repentinamente esta tarde.

-El está bien?

-Sí, su salud esta perfecta, pero no es eso de lo que quería hablarle. Vera, le hicimos varias pruebas para comprobar si tenía alguna enfermedad o algo parecido, pero en todas salía perfectamente. No teníamos idea que había ocasionado el desmayo, así que llamamos a una curandera amiga mía.

-Y que les dijo?

-Mi señor…el joven Camus…está esperando un bebé

Milo se quedo sin palabras. Eso en verdad estaba sucediendo? No era una broma? Y si de verdad estaba ocurriendo, por qué? Y lo más importante, como?

Obviamente, al principio no pudo sino quedarse callado por la noticia, pero luego de asimilarlo bien, esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

-Entonces…mi Camus esta?

-Así es

-Vamos…a tener…un bebé

-Felicidades su majestad

El rubio no podía haber estado más feliz que ahora, por fin, el y su esposo tendrían aquello que tanto deseaban, aquello por lo que el francés lloro varias noches seguidas: un hijo. Su hijo, su pequeño.

-Camus está despierto? Sabe de esto?

-Sí. Está en la habitación continua esperándolo. Hubiera visto la cara que puso

Ante esto, el ojiazul solo rio y camino hacia el cuarto donde descansaba su querido pelirrojo. Al entrar, vio como el francés tenía los ojos cerrados y se acariciaba su vientre, el cual aun estaba completamente plano, suavemente. Esta escena causo mucha ternura en el griego, que se acerco silenciosamente hacia Camus y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Hola Camie- le dijo cuando este abrió los ojos. Aquellos rubíes, a los que llamaba ojos, estaban llenos de lágrimas. Mas no eran de angustia y mucho menos tristeza: eran de felicidad pura, las mismas que derramo cuando el griego le pidió matrimonio

-Milo…estoy…estoy…

-Lo sé amor

-Nunca creí que esto fuera posible, pero ahora el está aquí- le dijo al tiempo que tomaba su mano y la conducía hacia su vientre -y pronto, en unos meses, podremos verlo nacer

-Nuestro bebé, nuestro pequeño

Pasaron unos días. Milo ya se estaba haciendo a la idea de que tendrían un bebé, que sus vidas cambiarían totalmente, pero estaba más que feliz por ese cambio. Camus apenas tenía 2 semanas de embarazo, pero ambos ya estaban pensando en la decoración del cuarto, la ropita que usaría, incluso estaban haciendo una lista de nombres para el pequeño, ya sea niño o niña.

Los meses fueron pasando. El pelirrojo ya tenía 6 meses de gestación. Aunque la mayoría de la ropa ya no le quedaba y se sentía muy cansado, ambos contaban los días para que su hijo naciera. Habían decidido que si el bebé era niña, se llamaría Ángela y si era niño, Hyoga. Pero la "madre", tenía el presentimiento de que era un niño ¿Por qué? Ni él lo sabía. Solo sentía que el pequeño que crecía dentro de el, era un chiquillo. Además de que la fuerza con la que pateaba no era de una niña.

Al fin, 3 meses después, el momento que la pareja tanto anhelaba, había llegado. Camus había entrado en labor de parto hacia casi media hora. No dejaban de escucharse sus gritos y quejas, al tiempo que el médico y algunas enfermeras lo ayudaban a dar a luz.

Nuevamente, Milo estaba más que muerto de nervios. Caminaba de un lado al otro en aquel largo pasillo en el que él y sus compañeros esperaban al nacimiento del bebé

-Amigo, tranquilízate, Camus estará bien -decía Mu, mientras trataba de contener la risa que le producía ver al rubio tan ansioso

-Lo sé, pero que tal si algo sale mal?

-Relájate -le ordenaba Aioria, ya harto de el nerviosismo del futuro padre

-Si fuera Marín la que estuviera dentro no estarías tan calmado!

-Cálmense! No se van a pelear aquí y menos en un momento así!

Justo en ese momento, se escucho el llanto de un recién nacido. Todos se quedaron callados, cada uno más sorprendido que el otro. Milo era el más sorprendido, ese era su hijo?

-Su majestad, puede pasar a ver al señor Camus

El ojiazul agradeció a la enfermera y entro al dormitorio. Ahí, se encontraba el joven rey, cargando unas cobijas. Aunque la cama donde Camus estaba, se encontraba algo lejos de la entrada, se podía escuchar como el pelirrojo le cantaba al bebé, que había dejado de llorar. Camino hacia ellos tranquilamente, esperando no despertar al pequeño que yacía en brazos de su "madre". Al llegar junto a ellos, beso a su amado en la frente y miro al bebé.

-Lo hiciste bien, Cam

-Gracias Milo

-Perdóname por no haber estado a tu lado

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien, los dos estamos bien, verdad pequeño?

-Se parece a...

-Así es, es casi idéntico a ti

Al decir esto, ambos compartieron un tierno beso y contemplaron al bebé. El niño, quien los miraba con sus ojitos color azul cielo, tenía el cabello rubio y la piel clara. Con sus manitas, jugaba con un mechón de cabellos rojizos.


End file.
